Touch
by Calico Neko
Summary: Seijuurou loves how Tetsuya touching him and then Kouki disturbs them. - warning: AU, OOC Akashi


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary: Seijuurou loves how Tetsuya touches him, until Kouki disturbs them.**  
**a/n: This is AU and the OOCness of Akashi is for a reason, please beware, guys! And this is Seijuurou's POV. Enjoy!**

.

* * *

If you asked me whom the person that I loved, then the answer is obvious, it's Kuroko Tetsuya. No one can't resist his charm. Even someone as cute as me have to admit, Tetsuya is cuter than I am.

Moreover, if you asked me where the best place for me is, then the answer is his laps. I love his thighs; it's so warm on there, nyahahaha.

Just like this time, when finally I could have my precious time together with Tetsuya, alone, just the two of us, only the great Seijuurou and the sweet Tetsuya, with me on his laps.

Ahh... it's so good, so comfy on here. And this beautiful scene of mine is increasing by Tetsuya who touches my body.

It tickles sometimes, but when he strokes my head, it really makes me calm and makes me being loved. Tetsuya's hand is warm and big, it fits for my head perfectly. The tickles part is on my neck. I can't stop letting out an embarassing sound everytime he touches me there. I let out a sound and Tetsuya is smiling. Even his smile makes me calm.

And he didn't stop at that place only. It's like Tetsuya knows I love his hands so much. Then he continues by rubbing my chest and my stomach. Ahh, it feels so good. I can't resist my voice. How Tetsuya strokes those part is really driving me crazy. Okay, I'm getting excited right now. I roll up so Tetsuya can rub that part more.

"Sei, how do you feel? Is it good?"

I can't do answering that right now. I'm in heaven, far-far away from this world. What I want right now is just Tetsuya's hand and his touches. Please, Tetsuya, touch me more! Touch me in other parts!

"Ah, Sei, I found flea."

Cih, I hate fleas! Just ignore it, Tetsuya. It will be gone after you taking me to bath.

"Eh, Kouki, come hear sweety..."

What?! Kouki?! God, I really forgot about him! Okay, I really am the worst. How could I forget my own little brother? Ah, it's all because of Tetsuya's touches. I'm sorry, dear brother. It's my time with Tetsuya. Please don't bother us.

...

Okay, what is it? Tetsuya, please, touch me more! Don't stop! You haven't been scratching my ears yet. That's the best part, Tetsu-

"Up we go."

NOOO! Not your laps too, Tetsuya! That's my best spot! Don't-

"Okay, come here, Kouki."

NOOO! That's my spot! I won't let anyone, even my brother, to touch that spot! That's mine, my kingdom! My throne!

"How is it, Kouki? Do you like it? Ah, you really are the same with Sei when I touch your neck. Is it good?"

Then Kouki is purring! I hadn't been purring yet, damn brother!

Okay, this is too much. My brother is stealing my Tetsuya. I have to give him a lesson about what mine and his is. Ah, I forgot, Kouki is only having me because Tetsuya is mine and Kouki is mine too, nyahahaha!

Then I jump onto the couch. After giving a long scratches on Tetsuya's arm, he stops from stroking Kouki's stomach.

"Ouch! Sei, why are you scratching me?"

I don't answer that. I have another business with Kouki. Then I look into him, who looks so terrified by my red eyes.

'_I'm sorry, Sei nii-san, I-"_

Before Kouki can do continuing his words, I've bitten the behind of his neck and dragged him outside of the house.

Kouki is meow-ing in pain and Tetsuya is yelling a "Bad kitty!" while wrapping his arm with a handkerchief which is bleeding because of my claws.

.

**Outside of the house**

'_Sei nii-san, why are you angry?'_

'_Because you took my spot and Tetsuya's hand from me. And you were purring, Kouki!'_

'_But, we are cats. We do purring __an__ytime.'_

'_Not in front of Tetsuya and not because of him. It's only me who can make you purr.'_

Scratch

'_I hate you, Sei nii-san! Stop being a brother complex! I won't get a mate if you still like this. Sei nii-san no baka!'_

The last thing I saw from Kouki before he scratched my left eye is his tail which is smashing my face.

The next day, my left eye has turned into yellow.

**-NYA-**

* * *

Okay, I'm in my cat mode. And I can't resist the cuteness of those charas. They are my lovely cats ever, even though Kuroko is the only human in here.

Sorry for the mistakes. Review?


End file.
